Some hardware, such as space flight hardware, supports redundancy of functions, and to minimize weight some redundant circuits have been packaged within a single enclosure. This can cause some circuit cards in the enclosure to be used to route signals that, if shorted, could lead to loss of a mission. This same hardware also must have separate fault containment regions which need to be maintained within a single circuit card.